A Dance In The Library
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Ron snogs Lavender the night of the Yule Ball. Hermione runs off upset. Who follows her? My drabble for round two of The Houses Competition. Completely shameless bit of fluff.


**A/n: Round two, story for The Houses Competition. House: Badgers Class: DADA Category: Drabble Prompt: [setting] Hogwarts Library Word count: 659 Events are not in the same order as canon. I realize Ron doesn't get with Lavender until much later but for the sake of this piece, he does get with her in Goblet of Fire. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione ran towards the only place in the castle she felt truly at home in. Sure she had friends now, but she still retreated to her safe haven whenever she felt upset. She hated the fact that she cried when she was really just mad. Her emotions tended to get the better of her. She shouldn't have hexed him, but how could he. He had literally just accused her of fraternizing with the enemy, simply because she had accepted Viktor's offer to take her to the dance. How could he accuse her of fraternizing with the enemy, when all Viktor had ever done was be incredibly kind, and then go snogging Her? Just when she finally thought they were getting along alright and she could actually tell him how she felt he had to go and get together with someone like Her. She huffed in annoyance. It wasn't like the prat didn't know how Lavender treated her. Apparently though, his priorities were a good snogging, rather than a good friendship. If that was how he felt so be it.

As she finally reached her destination, she quietly pushed the door open. She knew better than to come rushing in. Madam Pince would have her head. They might have a rapport with each other, and she might not scold her as much as the other library-goers. But that didn't mean she wanted to push her luck. The matron was still extremely strict after all.

As she slid silently through the doors, she took a deep breath. Everything in her body dropped in relaxation, although her heart still drooped with defeat. She made her way to the back corner of the library. A hidden alcove that she was relatively certain only she knew of. Well, the only student anyway. She curled into the softness of a conjured bean bag chair.

As she let her emotions take over her, she didn't notice the figure that had approached her. Surprisingly the figure was alone. The person approaching her very seldom had any time alone. When the figure recognized she hadn't heard his approach he very carefully annunciated, "Hermioninny?"

Hermione's head shot up. "Viktor?" She tried to wipe away her tears inconspicuously. She was sure he noticed, however. It would have been impossible for him not to see them.

Viktor Krum had indeed seen them, "You, how do you say, like him, Hermioninny?"

Hermione wanted to instantly deny it but thought Viktor deserved more than lies. "I thought I did. But he is so unbelievably rude and self-centered. The girl he is dating now, she's been awful to me since our first year. Even if he doesn't like me like how I thought I liked him. Even if he only liked me as a friend, how could he hang out with someone like that? She makes fun of me constantly."

Viktor paused and seemed to think on it briefly, "Maybe... he does not think with right head?"

Hermione giggled softly. "Maybe." She looked down and shuffled her feet on the floor. "I'm sorry Viktor. I've ruined your night. You asked me to be your partner for the dance and I've made you hunt me down in a library."

Viktor shook his head quickly, "Is not ruined. I haff you to myself now. Without all of the people trying to cut in. Vould you care to dance?"

Hermione smiled softly, "But there is no music."

Viktor smiled back at her and waved his wand. A silencing ward went up around them. He waved his wand again and soft violin music came from seemingly nowhere. Hermione looked at him in wonder. "Now that there is music. I ask again. May I haff this dance?"

Hermione smiled, "I would be delighted to dance with you Viktor."

There in the library with no one but Madam Pince to keep an eye on them they danced the night away. Hermione once again with a big smile on her face.


End file.
